The Necklace
by Xador
Summary: This is a vampire story kind of like Twilight but probably different.
1. Meeting Jadios

**The Necklace**

**Chapter 1: Jadios**

I stood there, eyes widening, guys walking torwards me. Fangs out and all. Vampires? How did I get mixed into this? But anyways whats wrong with them? There looking at me with those darting golden eyes and just keep walking torwards me. "St-stay back!" I yelled. They didn't. They just kept walking to me. Why me? Why did I have to meet Jadios and there family? Why did I agree to stay with them? I don't want to die now. Not that I'm scared but I am only 16! They cornered me to a corner and then felt Esai's fangs near my arm. I stayed silent, seeing as I was scared to death, not being able to speak. Esai bit down and I just watched, as the world went fading down to dark. I had finally passed out and fell to the ground.

As I woke up I found myself with fangs and that I was pale. The color of my eyes were golden. I was scared. "What have you done to me?" I asked, vioce shaky. "Just as we told you, We had to turn you into a vampire." Jadios said. "Why?" I complained. "because since you found out we can't really trust anyone to keep the secret. So by turning you into a vampire you wouldn't be able to tell because your one too so they'd do the same to you too." Jadios said. I sighed, putting my head onto my hands, thinking what I'm going to have to do. "Not that we can't trust you but this has happened before. The person we trusted the most had gotten the police and stuff so we had to go hide and come to America." Jadios said. "So we came with this theory."

My name is Melanie Karin. People call me Mel usually. So now I will tell you my story on how this all happened.

"Melanie! Melanie!" A voice behind me shouted, running towards me. It was Esai Meir. Esai ran to the side of me and said, "Guess what?" "What?" I asked. "They are making you class president!" Esai said. "What? Why? I don't want to be the class president!" I exclaimed. I was the top student in my class but I am also shy and I don't have time for there meetings. I would much rather be at home, cleaning for my parents. Yes they're abusive and I have to clean the whole house, but I'm used to it.

"Mel? Are you alright? You've been silent for a while." Esai said. "Oh, yes I'm fine." I said. The bell rang. "Well theres the bell, I better go." Esai said, and left. I went to my class and went to my desk and sighed.

Schools now done so I went to walk home but then I noticed a group was stopped looking at me like they were waiting for me. They were known as the toughest girls in school. They are seventeen years old and just thinking of them creeps me out.

They pulled me over to the side and said, "You can't go this way." One of them said. "Wh-Why?" I studdered. The leader, Mary, gave me a creepy smile. "Give me your jacket and you can pass." Mary said. "Uh... I'll go the other way." I said. Mary and the others grabbed me and pulled me back They started pulling my jacket off but I got away and started running down an alley.

They started to run after me and then I started to run even faster. I turned a few times, thinking I lost them but then I tripped. I thought they would catch up to me now. I looked up and there was a guy offering his hand to help me up. I took it but when I did I was knocked back down by the girls and they started to take my jacket off again. "Hey get off her!" The guys said and then when they finally did I pulled my jacket back on. "Humans can be so rude." He mumbled. Humans? What does he mean by that?

They left and then the guy gave me his hand again. I took his hand and then stood up. "Sorry." I said. "For falling right in front of you and stuff." "Oh no, Its fine." he said, trying to calm her down. The redness of her blushing started to go away. "My name is Jadios Meir." the guy said. "Nice name. My name is Melanie Karin." I said. "Why don't you come to my house? I can get you some hot chocolate or something. I have to thank you somehow for helping me." I took his arm and brought him to my house. It was already dark when I was walking home from school because we had a dance straight after school that I decided to go to. Plus I had to take night school because that was the only way I could see john.

We came up to a huge house. My house. I was pretty rich but instead of a maid they have me. I brought him inside to my kitchen. "Want anything?" I asked. "Ah, no thanks." Jadios said. I nodded then sat down across from him. I caught him looking at my necklace around my neck. "Can I see that?" Jadios asked. "Sure." I said and then handed it to him. "Here." "Thanks." he said and was looking at it very closely. "I found it when I was like two. Its the only thing I actually own other then clothes. I have a bunch of other ones like it but different. They all have those weird Gems on it." I said. "Show me them please." Jadios said immediatly.

"Okay follow me." I said and then took him up to my room. There was only a small bed and a closet along with a small dresser. On that dresser was a small jewelery box. She went over to it and then took all the necklaces out. "I find these everywhere. People say they can't see the gems though. I don't know why though. Because they're clearly there." I said. "Can I borrow these?" Jadios asked. "Sure." I said. "Bring thewm back whenever." I said. "Actually Esai can see them too." I said. "Esai?" Jadios asked. "Esai Meir." She said then realised the last name. "Hey wait, is he related to you or something?" I asked. "Yes. He's my little brother." Jadios said. "Really? He's like one of my best friends. I transfered to a school that only goes at night, just to see him." I said.

Jadios tried to speak but then a lady and a guy walked in. "Hey! Why aren't you cleaning?" The father asked angry and took his belt of, beating her. "Sorry!" I said quickly and then pulled Jadios's arm gently to the living room and near the door. "Does he beat you all the time?" Jadios asked. "Yes." I said, softly. "Well if you ever need me to help you about that just call me.Jadios said gently, rubbing my arm. "Well I better go now." Jadios said and then walked out the door and left. I started to clean.

**-End of chapter-**

_I hope you liked it! I will update soon!_


	2. Big News

**Chapter 2: Big News  
**

The next night when I was getting ready for school the door bell rang. "Get the door!" My father yelled. I ran over to the door and then opened it. "Esai! Jadios!" I said, suprised to see them. 'What are you doing here? Come in, come in." I said. They came in and then said, "We decided to come pick you up from school." Esai said. 'Oh, uh, Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Want anything?" I asked. "No thanks." Both of them said.

"I want to ask you about these necklaces." Jadios said.  
"Alright. Ask away." I said.  
"Can you show me exactly where you found them?" Esai asked.  
"Sure." I said. "But I have school right now. And so do you, Esai."  
"Right. Show us after school then please." Esai said.  
I nodded. "Alright."  
Jadios was looking at the necklace I was wearing when I met him. "Start with this one." His voice was soft.  
"Sure." I said and then looked to the time. "Oh! We better go."  
We all stood up and then headed to the door.

-oOoOoOo-

When we got to school Esai and I headed inside but The Jadios stopped me from going in. "How are you? Have your parents beat you at all since I left?" Jadios asked. 'Yes." I said softly and showed him my arm. It was stitched up.

"I get the stitches out tomorrow."  
"I have an Idea. I'll tell you it after school. I'll also pick you guys up."  
"Ok. I'll wait with Esai by the corner of there." I pointed to the left which was near an intersection.  
"All right." Jaidos said and then left.  
I went into class and Esai was sitting down, saving me a seat. I sat down and then he looked to me. "Where did you go?" he asked. "Jadios just wanted to talk to me." I answered.

-oOoOoOo-

School was over now so I walked out to the corner with Esai where we found Jadios waiting for us. "Alright show us now please." Jadios said as we got to him. "Okay." I said. I took him to an alley by a bar and knelt down by a hole in a wall and showed him where the necklace was that he wanted to know first. "Right here." I said, pointing to a corner by the hole in the wall. "I was correct." Jadios mumbled. "This was Mai's necklace, Esai." "Who's Mai?" I asked, confused. "Our sister." Esai answered. next necklace you want to know?" I asked. "This one." Esai said.

-oOoOoOo-

I finished showing them the necklaces and then Jadios turned to me and said, "Alright, I can get your parents to stop beating you and making you do everything." "How?" I asked. Esai looked confused about the beating and stuff. 'Come live with us." Jadios said. "I-I don't think I could." I said. "Oh come on, It will be fun!" Esai said with a warm smile towards her. "Yeah. Come on, your parents won't ever find you." Jadios said. "Umm I don't know about this but ok." I said, a little worry sound in my voice. Esai and Jadios took me to there house. It was nice and it was pretty hiddenin the woods. They gave me the necklaces back just before we left. All of their family was in the living room either reading, talking, playing or just sitting there, listening to the other people talk. "This is Melanie everyone." Jadios introduced. Everyone said hi to me and started to say stuff to me and ask me questions. I answered them and then took out the necklaces. "Can you tell me who's is who's?" Melanie asked Jadios. "Sure. But I told you you can keep them because you found them. So they are yours." Jadios said. "No. Just because I found them don't make them mine. But thanks. I'd rather give them to their rightful owners." I replied. "All right then." Jadios said and then pointed to Mai's necklace. "Thats Mai." He said, pointing to a girl that was just sitting there, looking to the necklaces. I went over to Mai and gave it to her. "I like your gem things. Its my favorite color." I said, smiling. "Thanks." Mai said. "Those two are mine also."

-oOoOoOo-

Once I was done I still had a few necklaces left. I put them in my pocket and then Jadios said, "Melanie's going to stay with us." They were all shocked. "Really?" They all asked. "I'll show you where you sleep." Esai said quickly, knowing they were about to complain. "Ok." I said and followed Esai to a room that no one stayed in. "You can stay in here. I guess jadios had already planned it so he has got clothes for you all ready." Esai said. "Ok. Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to go to bed." I said and then went to sleep.

**-End of chapter-**

_Hope you liked it guys, I will update soon._


End file.
